My Enchanter Boy KaiYuan
by LittleYuan
Summary: Bagaimana jika kelinci nakal seperti Wang Yuan tersesat dialam manusia?


[My Enchanter Boy 2019]

[KaiYuan]

[Fantasy]

[1I'm a naughty rabbit]

Dunia ini kadang egois.

Siapa yang kuat, mereka yang hidup. Siapa yang lemah, tamat riwayatnya.

Aku termasuk kedalam kategori—pertengahan.

Jujur, aku tidak mau berbohong pada kalian mengatakan bahwa diriku adalah Penyihir yang kuat.

Aku bahkan belum menamatkan sekolahku karna belum menghapal semua mantra, ah sial!

Kuping panjangku dengan tenang bergoyang kedepan dan kebelakang mengikuti arus udara, berbeda dengan hatiku. Aku sedang dongkol dengan kakekku.

"Lagi-lagi kau disini, heh kelinci nakal! Kekekmu mencarimu bodoh!"

Teriakan kerbau berhidung besar dibelakangku membuatku memalingkan wajah lalu menatapnya sinis.

Dia pikir siapa yang bodoh!

Aku berdecak. "Biar saja, aku masih mau disini"

Kerbau itu mencungkil ranting pohon dengan hidungnya lalu kayunya sukses terlempar kearahku.

"Auh! Oi! Sakit tau!"

Kerbau sialan!

Ia kembali berdecak. "Pulang sana, nanti kakekmu marah."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, kembali memakan rumput segar dihadapanku. "Tidak mau!"

Kudengar dari belakang ia mendengus, suara dengusannya seperti banteng.

Tak lama kurasakan ia berjalan mendekat, ia menggigit leherku lalu meletakkanku ke rumput teki. "Pulang sana, kulihat kakekmu marah besar karna kau ketahuan menghancurkan sekolahmu"

Aku mendengus. "Kalo aku pulang nanti kakek marah! Jadi aku ngak mau pulang!"

Ia kembali mendorong pantatku untuk berdiri. "Hadapi masalahmu kelinci kecil"

Aku kembali mendengus, dasar kerbau tidak punya otak. "Aku ngak mau pulang, bajingan!"

Kerbau tidak punya otak itu berubah menjadi sesosok manusia bertubuh besar dan perut buncit, ia hanya memakai sarung yang menutupi bagian bawahnya lalu kaus kutang putih yang terbuka karena perut buncitnya.

Aku berdecih.

Perut buncit saja pamer!

Ia duduk dihadapanku lalu mengelus kepalaku beberapa kali, tak lama dia meletakkanku didalam dekapannya.

Aku tau, pasti dia akan membawaku pulang lagi seperti kemarin!

Sialan!

Aku meronta ingin diturunkan. "Paman! Lepasin! Iya! Aku pulang! Aku malu diliatin gini!"

Aku menggeram karena ia memukul pantatku dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Kau itu anak nakal! Pulang saja perlu diantar!"

Aku kembali membuat perlawanan. "Lepasin!!"

Aku kembali meronta. "Aku gigit nih?! Lepasin paman!"

Ia menurunkanku, padahal aku baru akan menggigitnya.

"Kelinci nakal, Masuk!" titahnya.

Ck! ternyata aku sudah didepan rumah!

"Ngak mau!" aku bersikeras.

Siapa dia menyuruh-nyuruhku seenak pantatnya!

"Kakek penyihir kelinci! Aku sudah mengantar cucu nakalmu! Ini dia didepan pagar, tidak mau masuk!" teriaknya kuat.

Sialan!

Saat aku akan kabur dia menarik ekorku! EKORKU!

ARGH!

Karena kesal, aku menggigit tangannya. "Dasar kelinci nakal!" teriaknya sambil mengibaskan tanganya. "Kau ini herbivora apa karnivora sih?!"

Aku mengangkat bahu, kembali ingin kabur.

Tapi tidak lama keluar kakeku dengan wujud manusianya. "Oh, terima kasih banyak pak sudah mengantarkan cucuku ini lagi"

Kakekku membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada si kerbau kurang ajar.

"Terima kasih" kata kakek lagi.

Si perut buncit itu mengangguk, menarikku lalu menyerahkanku pada kakekku. "Dia didepan kebunku lagi tadi,"

Kakek mengambilku lalu mendekapku erat. "Ayo, masuk dulu pak" ajaknya ke si buncit. "Apa dia memakan wortelmu lagi? Atau sayurmu?"

Aku berteriak. "Ngak boleh! Dia ngak boleh masuk! Aku ngak ngambil apa-apa!"

Aku kembali merasakan pukulan di pantatku. "Anak nakal, kau diam saja"

"Uaaaa! Lepasin kakek!" aku kembali memberontak.

"Dia tidak mencuri apapun, pak." kata si buncit.

Aku menggertakkan gigi, memangnya ku pernah mencuri apa?!

"Sepertinya berkunjungnya kapan-kapan saja ya pak, saya masih punya kerjaan" lanjutnya lagi.

Aku mendecih mendengar jawaban si kerbau perut buncit.

Cih, Palingan kerjaan membuncitkan perut!

Setelah selesai berbincang dengan si kerbau, kakek membawaku masuk.

"Rubah wujudmu" titah kakek.

Aku menggeleng. "Ngak mau! Nanti kakek marah!"

Kakek duduk di meja ramuannya sambil meneguk minuman disana—dari baunya sepertinya itu gingseng.

"Tidak, kakek tidak marah.." ujarnya.

Cih, emang aku percaya!

Aku membersihkan kakiku pura-pura tidak mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Yuan, cepatlah!" kakek mulai tidak sabar.

"Tidak mau!" jawabku.

Kakek mendengus lalu mengambil sesuatu dirak ramuan, ia mencampurkan beberapa bahan lalu—astaga! Dari baunya sepertinya

"Uahhhh! Panasss!!" aku berteriak saat air ramuan itu disiramkan pada wujud kelinciku.

Ramuan itu adalah ramuan penemuan kakek yang gunanya untuk merubah paksa dari bentuk hewan kembali kewujud manusia.

Tentu saja efek sampingnya tubuhku terasa tersiram air mendidih kerena perubahan secara paksa.

"Anak nakal!" kata kakek.

Aku terduduk bersila dilantai kayu rumah, masih sibuk mengibas kan tangan ke punggungku karena panas.

"Lepaskan bajumu" titah kakek.

Kalau dalam wujud manusia, aku hanya bisa menuruti keinginan kekek, tidak bisa melawan, nanti aku dipukul.

Setelah melepaskan baju kakek menyuntikkan sesuatu ke punggungku.

"Ah! Kakek! Sakitt!"

Selalu begini, sialan! Punggungku perih!

Kakek memasukkan cairan obat ketubuhku lalu mengambil darah kotornya, setelah selesai kakek memasukkannya kedalam wadah untuk dibuang ke tempat yang jauh.

Efek samping menggunakan ramuan itu.

"Lain kali kalau beribcara pada kakek ganti Wujudmu! Tidak sopan!" omelnya.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Maaf kek,"

Kakek menyuruhku duduk dikursi kayu sedangkan dia di kursi kesayanganya.

"Aku mau pake baju dulu kek" jawabku sambil memelas. "Dingin.."

Kakek menggeleng. "Tidak, biarkan. Nanti kau kabur lagi"

Ck, kakek sudah hapal trikku!

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku duduk dikursi depannya.

"Lihat, sudah berapa banyak suntikan di punggungmu" kata kakek membuka pembicaraan yang kuyakini bakal panjang.

Aku menunduk. "Lima"

Kakek mengangkat gelas gingsengnya lalu meminumnya sedikit. "Mau sampai kapan jadi anak nakal?"

"Aku ngak nakal!" jawabku. "Tadi cuma datang telat!! Laoshi yang membesar-besarkan ini! Padahal kakek tau kan aku cuma telat lima menit!"

Aku mendengus. "Pasti laoshi punya dendam padaku!"

"Kalau hanya terlambay, Lalu kenapa harus rusakin pagar sekolah Yuan?" kekek memijit pelipisnya.

Aku mendesah kasar. "Kakek, aku belum hapal mantranya. Jadi dari pada telat ya gitu"

"Kamu sebenarnya bisa mudah menghapalnya, tapi memang dasarnya kamu itu ngak niat, Yuan"

"Aku niat, cuma malas buka bukunya. Bau kertas lembab" Jawabku dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Jadi harus bagaimana Yuan?" kakek menggeram. "Kamu mau ciptakan Kitab mantra sendiri?"

"Y-ya engga, tapi Yuan lebih suka main dirumput dari pada buka buku mantra" Jujurku.

"Memangnya kau berniat menamatkan sekolahmu diumur berapa Yuan?" kakek terdengar geram saat mengatakannya.

"Satu tahun lagi kek, aku akan mulai adaptasi sedikit sama buku tahun ini" kataku.

Kakek berdiri lalu megarahkan tongkat sihirnya padaku. "Aish! Jika bukan cucuku sudah kuubah kau jadi kodok, Yuan!"

"Jangan gitu kek, nanti Om kodok marah" Jawabku pelan.

"Nanti om kodok tersinggung," lanjutku lagi.

Kakek kembali menggeram, tangannya hampir menggeplak kepalaku. "Aish!! Yuan! Kau itu sebenarnya mudah menangkap pelajaran! Kenapa bisa jadi begini hahh?!"

"Sudah Yuan bilang kek. Aku malas buka buku mantra, kakek lihat kan, nilaiku yang rendah hanya di praktek" Jawabku.

"Nilai hapalan lainku bagus" lanjutku lagi.

"Kamu itu harus dipaksa" geram kakek. "Bawa buku mantramu lalu naik ke gudang lantai atas, belajar sana! Jangan turun kalau belum hapal hapalan mantra yang diberikan laoshi-mu!"

Aku memelas. "Besok aja ya kakek? Yuan capek"

Mata kakek membesar, seperti akan marah. "Capek apanya? Kamu pulang tiap hari diantar orang! Jalan saja tidak! Cepat sana belajar!"

Aku berusaha memelas. "Kakek~"

Kakek kembali mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya padaku—kali ini kelihatan serius.

"Naik Yuan!" bentaknya.

Siyaland!

Dengan langkah gontai aku menaiki tangga menuju gudang diatas, gudang penyimpanan barang barang tidak terpakai.

Ugh! Aku benci sekali mencium bau lembab begini!

Aku mengambil duduk di sebuah kursi kayu, dengan bermodalkan lilin dan cahaya bulan aku mulai membuka buku mantra.

"Aaaa! Aku ngak bisa! Bau!" aku menjepit hidungku dengan jari. "Mau muntah"

Kembali kututup buku mantra itu, aku membuka jendela kayu lalu duduk kusen jendelanya. Kakiku mengantung diudara, setidaknya udara segar malam hari kembali memperbaiki suasana hatiku.

Suara burung gagak berisik sekali, sepertinya akan ada pertanda buruk.

Dengan cepat aku menutup pintu jendela lalu memadamkan lilin, burung pembawa sial—bagiku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu duduk bersandar di depan sebuah pintu kayu usang.

Aku mau belajar, tapi tidak suka buka buku!

Dari pada bingung, lebih baik aku tidur saja. Besok juga kakek sudah lupa hukumanku ini—

Bruk

"Aduh!"

Aku memekik saat pintu kayu usang itu tiba-tiba menjeblak kebelakang.

"Aaa, punggungku sakit! Kampret!!"

Mataku membesar saat melihat cahaya bersinar sangat terang dari dalam lemari kayu tua. "Wah, apaan tuh?"

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi aku menyelidiki cahaya bersinar itu.

Kakiku mulai melangkah masuk kedalam lemari tua besar itu..

"Waah~" mulutku terbuka lebar saat masuk kedalam lemari.

Ternyata disana jalan pintas menuju sesuatu..

"Oi! Ada orang ngak?" teriakku.

Cahaya ini terlalu silau, aku tidak bisa melihat. Sampai tiba-tiba aku merasa pijakan kakiku seperti berada tepat di ujung dan—

Brugh!

"Aw!" aku memekik saat kepalaku seperti terbentur sesuatu yang keras!

Bugh!

"Aah!"

Kakiku seperti memijak ujung jurang lagi!

Bruk!

Aku kembali terjatuh, kali ini disuatu tempat yang tidak terlalu keras.

"Huaa!! Aku dimana?!"

To be continue..

Author note : Next?


End file.
